


Мисс Старк, можно?

by Lena013



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Тони четвертует себя за свои мысли, клянёт за то, что не прекращает это. Тони позволяет судьбе снова сделать это с ней, самым извращённым способом. Тони посмеялась над своей жизнью.





	Мисс Старк, можно?

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Не буду приукрашивать: Тони 47 лет, Питеру 16.  
> 2) Для нас уже нормально, что мы шипперим совсем молодого парня и мужчину старше его лет на тридцать, когда фем!Питер это тоже становится нормальным, но я еще нигде не встречала фем!Тони с Питером, потому что это достаточно пугающая парочка.   
> Есть что-то такое в этом пейринге, не знаю, что именно, но расписать захотелось.  
> 3) Это сложно понять, я знаю.

— Мисс Старк, — как только Питер начинал к ней так обращаться, внутри груди Тони что-то загоралось, перегорало и падало глубоко-глубоко вниз, а сама женщина закрывала глаза, чтобы всего этого не видеть, — можно посмотреть Ваши разработки?

 _В идеале, Питер, тебе стоит выйти за дверь и уносить отсюда ноги,_  — хотела сказать Тони каждый раз, когда Паркер начинал просить о чём-то, но перед словами стояла непробиваемая преграда в виде его _просящего-красивого-яркого_  взгляда.

— Пятница, дай Питеру доступ, — отстраненно бросает Старк, прежде чем отвернуться обратно к микросхеме с паяльником в руке.

— Доступ разрешён, мистер Паркер, — сообщила ИИ, Тони словно видела перед собой улыбающегося _ребёнка,_ появившиеся ямочки на щеках и пресловутое, вечное, _такое приятное слуху…_

— Спасибо, мисс Старк!

Рука дрогнула, контроллер замкнуло и микросхема безвозвратно полетела в мусорное ведро — _как и её жизнь._

 

Меньше всего на свете Тони ожидала, что с ней _это_  может случиться ещё раз. В её жизни было достаточно дерьма, не только супергеройского, не только неизлечимый алкоголизм, а _всякие-личные-проблемы._  Тони зареклась себе, что _больше никогда,_  что с неё хватит, что у неё в груди и сердца толком не осталось. Тони Старк точно не хотела влюбляться в свои сорок шесть лет.

 _Ну, какого чёрта, Вселенная?_  — ей так никто и не ответил. Тони думает, что её амур знатно загулял в тот день, когда она переступила порог небольшой квартиры в Квинсе. Когда улыбнулась поражённой Мэй Паркер и перешагнула треснувший порог их дома. Когда увидела _пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку_  и предложила ему одно-единственное-задание… а потом позволила ему оставить костюм, дала свой номер телефона, _разрешила_ звонить ей, _разрешила_  приходить в Башню Старк, _разрешила_  разбудить её покрытое ржавчиной сердце.

В принципе, полюбить Питера — удивительно легко. Он добрый, смышлёный, вежливый, очаровательный, героичный — _он всё то, чего ей не хватало в себе._  Тони не знала, что такие люди ещё существуют, они казались ей детской выдумкой из сказок про рыцарей и принцесс; Тони смешно от своих мыслей, если Питер рыцарь, то она принцесса? _Ха, судьба, очень смешно._  Нет, Тони скорее фея крёстная, но даже здесь она сумела облажаться — крёстные не должны заглядываться на своих крестников.

Тони часто думает, что для неё в Аду есть бескрайний кипящий океан, из которого не выбраться, который сваривает тебя заживо, в котором ты тонешь, а потом всё начинается заново. У неё столько грехов, столько сожалений, что с лихвой можно было бы распределить их по всем сотрудникам Башни и ещё останется на половину города. Она отвратительна сама себе. Тони понимает, что достигла того самого состояния, когда набираешься воздуха, чтобы громко закричать, а потом просто тяжело его выдыхаешь, _потому что не осталось сил, чтобы кричать._

Не стоит верить всяким таблоидам и жадным до сплетен журналистам — у Тони Старк есть сердце и оно очень израненное, кровоточащее и спрятанное за железной бронёй. Питер видит в ней глубоко скрываемую чуткость, которую она проявляет к нему. Сначала ему это кажется самую малость странным. Неожиданным. Питер восхищался мисс Старк ещё до того как она объявила миру, что она Железный человек — родители Питера часто ссылались на разработки Старк Индастриз, отдельно отмечая гениальный ум владелицы фирмы, хоть и имеющей дурные привычки. Маленький Питер не знал, о каких привычках шла речь, зато сейчас он увидел их в живую. Первая и самая губительная — алкоголь. Питер вообще не знал, что можно пить так долго и в таком количестве. Тони пила, чтобы уснуть; Тони пила, чтобы не тряслись руки; Тони пила, чтобы заглушить чужие крики; Тони пила, чтобы забыть лица тех, кто приходит к ней в кошмарах; Тони пила, чтобы её сердце окончательно сгинуло со своей дурацкой, совершенно не к месту, влюблённостью. Тони пьёт утром, днём, вечером и упивается, чуть ли не вусмерть, ночью.

— Почему Вы столько пьёте? — как-то спрашивает Питер, тут же прикусив себя за язык, потому что это как минимум было нетактично, а как максимум не его дело. Старк смотрит на него стеклянным взглядом, расплываясь в пьяной улыбке.

— Потому что не вижу смысла не пить, — ложь чистая, искренняя, отточённая до автоматизма. Тони непризнанный эксперт в том, как отвадить от себя людей и избавиться от глупых вопросов. Питер умный мальчик, он понимает, что это не его дело, хотя и чувствует за этими словами нечто большее, нечто страшное, нечто убивающее её вновь и вновь.

У Тони вообще есть гражданство на самой глубине тёмного омута.

Вторая дурная привычка имеет более сложный характер, напоминающее скорее душевное расстройство, чем своенравную наклонность многогранного характера. Тони много и много работает. И в этом бы не было ничего значительно губительного, если бы она не запиралась в мастерской на несколько суток, забывая о таких вещах как сон или пища. Тони — непризнанный гений в саморазрушении. Работа над каким-то заинтересовавшим её проектом может взять её в плен и не отпускать, пока не закончит. Работа в её случае звучит как добровольное рабство, потому что когда она вышла из мастерской спустя четыре дня долгого и упорного труда — это был кто угодно, но не Тони Старк. Неопрятная, разношенная одежда, руки по локоть в машинном масле, краске, пальцы в ожогах и мозолях, на голове чёрте что, запах соответствующий, плечи поникшие, будто на них держится вся планета, а глаза… о-о-о, эти безумные, замученные, тёмные глаза, в глубине которых горит неугасаемый костёр _идеи_  ещё несколько лет будет преследовать Питера, который заволновался, что мисс Старк долго не отвечает и даже не открывает его сообщения.

— Вы в порядке? — всё же спрашивает он через всю кухню, топчась на месте.

— Конечно, Паучок, — отвечает она, после глотка охлаждённой воды. Тони улыбается ему и, отсалютовав стеклянным стаканом, говорит: — Запомни, парень, я всегда в порядке.

Это была самая наглая и большая ложь за всю её насыщенную жизнь. Питер ей не поверил, но кивнул, наблюдая, как женская тонкая рука тянется за красивой бутылкой со скотчем.

Третье наблюдение, невероятно-но-факт, она нелюдима. Несмотря на огромные приёмы, вечеринки, сотни различных мужчин в своей постели и нескольких верных, преданных, хороших друзей — Тони Старк выбирает одиночество. Тони одинока с детства; Тони не умеет строить отношения с людьми; Тони долгое время не могла быть открытой. У Тони есть большие проблемы с доверием. Её слишком часто предавали, слишком часто разбивали сердце, слишком часто отвергали за её любовь. И вот — опять. Тони будто в каком-то дне сурка, где всё лишь повторяется, где любое действие, любой выбор приводит к одинаковому конечному результату. Дело не в них — _в ней._  Вопреки её умной голове и талантливым умелым рукам — она разрушает всё к чему прикасается. _Оно рассыпается и уносится вдаль._

— Мисс Старк, можно спросить? — тихо говорит Питер, принеся еду засидевшейся _опять_  Тони.

— Уже, — усмехается она, поднимая хлеб сделанного для неё сэндвича. — Говори, малой, — увидев, как Питер ожидает чёткого ответа, произносит Старк.

— Почему Вы живёте одна? — Питер, укусив себя за щёку, опустил глаза в пол. Тони откладывает сэндвич, не ожидая такого вопроса, и сканирует Питера долгим пристальным взглядом, который он ощущает на себе седьмым чувством. — Простите, я не…

— Не люблю людей, — прерывает его Тони. И это правда, _удивительно просто._  Питер молчит, переваривая три слова, чётко понимая, что задал неуместный вопрос.

— Простите, мисс Старк…

— Ничего, малыш, — говорит Тони, откладывая сэндвич, голод утих.

Питер не помнит, что конкретно говорили его родители о Тони Старк и её дурной славе, но явно не то, что он обнаружил самостоятельно. Тони Старк — надломленный человек, который заканчивает то, что не закончила жизнь, ломая себя до конца. Питер очень хотел бы ей помочь, спасти от себя самой, но не знает: как и сможет ли он?

Тони видит в себе четвёртую, неотвратимую _зависимость._

 _«Мисс Старк»,_  — из уст Питера Паркера и Тони готова сделать, что угодно, разбиться в лепёшку, но исполнить скромную просьбу, лишь бы слушать это снова и снова. Питер произносит эти два слова с еле заметным придыханием, но Тони замечает и млеет от этого каждый чёртов раз, будто ей пятнадцать. _Какая же она жалкая._

 

Тони сидит в своей мастерской вместе с Питером, это входит в привычку. Тони плохо, Тони гадко, Тони разочаровывается в жизни раз за разом. Тони работает, гнёт металл, переплавляет его и делает глоток из принесённой бутылки виски. Питер насторожился, заметив это, потому что обычно мисс Старк не пьёт в мастерской, усугубляя своё и без того шаткое здоровье. Тони зла, Тони устала, Тони задолбалась отвечать за весь неблагодарный мир — Тони больно.

Она чувствует Питера каким-то незримым чувством, это же чувство говорит, что она сейчас сорвётся. Безвозвратно, безвыходно, безнадёжно. Тони смеётся тихо и с нотками начинающегося сумасшествия.

— Мисс Старк?.. — зовёт её Питер, сжимая сиденье стула, на котором расположился.

Тони оборачивается к нему, поджимает губы и думает, что всё пошло к чёрту. Она подходит к нему, улыбается, глубоко вздыхает и говорит:

— Питер, возможно я сейчас сделаю самое глупое, самое неправильное и самое страшное в своей жизни, — Тони тяжело выдохнула, смотря в обеспокоенные большие глаза. — Нет, сиди, — остановила она его, когда тот попытался встать. — И закрой глаза, — _Боже, Тони, остановись!_  Питер послушно подчиняется, хотя в его голове уже зреет с десяток вопросов. Тони смотрит и не может налюбоваться. Такое доверие… а она сейчас всё разрушит. _Опять._

Тони порывисто, целомудренно прикасается к его губам, мазнув по ним языком, будто пробуя на вкус, и тут же отстраняется. До Питера доходит не сразу. А потом он смотрит на Тони, которая уже успела вернуться к своему столу, огромными поражёнными глазами. Ему это сейчас не привиделось? Он только что выпал из реальности, а потом попал в альтернативную? Или… Тони Старк, _та самая Тони Старк,_  его, ботаника-ребёнка-обузу Питера Паркера, поцеловала? Питер мысленно просит остановить планету, ему пора сходить.

Питер молчит так долго, что Тони становится всё напряжённее и напряжённее, проклиная себя всеми известными ей ругательствами. Она точно не ожидает прикосновения к её плечу, что разворачивается с паяльником в руках, но рефлексы паука спасают Паркера и тот ничего не замечает. Его взгляд нечитаем, но Тони ждёт обвинений, ждёт презрения, ждёт причину вырезать себе наконец сердце и забыть, что оно у неё когда-либо было.

— Мисс Старк, можно? — его глаза блуждают по её лицу, голос севший, почти до шёпота, словно он боится что их подслушивают, _словно они продолжают делать что-то неправильное._

Тони понимает его вопрос, Тони умирает изнутри, Тони кажется, что она сошла с ума.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём говоришь? — тихо спрашивает она, будто через секунду на них рухнет небо и опустит в Преисподнюю.

Питер собрал всю свою решительность и сделал шаг в её сторону, не оставляя места для побега.

— Да, — выдыхает он и наклоняет к ней.

_Тони думает, что в Аду её ждёт целый океан._


End file.
